My Immortal
by TangoAida
Summary: AU: Oneshot. During a Divination lesson, seventh year Harry Potter falls asleep and has a nightmare of him commiting sucide. AN: I wrote this when I was depressed one day


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF HARRY POTTER OR THE SONG, MY IMMORTAL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS.**

A/N: This is a one-shot Harry Potter story about Harry killing himself and how Hermione, Ron and Ginny are reacting to it. I hope you read and enjoy. The first and second verses are told from Harry's viewpoint. The chorus to the end are told from Hermione, Ron and Ginny's viewpoints.

* * *

**My Immortal  
**By TangoAida

* * *

Seventh year Gryffindor Harry Potter found himself walking up a spiral staircase followed by one of his best friends, Ron Weasley. Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger, was in Muggle Studies, so she wouldn't be joining the boys until lunch. Harry sighed and made his way into the classroom, knowing what was about to happen – Sybil Trelawny, the Professor, would predict Harry's death what seemed like every lesson. Harry's eyelids felt heavy and he felt himself stifling a yawn as Trelawny went on to explain how to see into one's future with the power of Sight. Harry rested his head on his hand and fell asleep, not knowing of the awful dream that was about to occur.

* * *

_Harry Potter was upset that one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, was going out with his other best friend, Ron Weasley. Harry had a humongous crush on Hermione since his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Making his way over to his desk drawer, he pulled out a small dagger and put it to his wrist. Before doing so, he remembered a song sang by a Muggle band called Evanescence. He sang the first verse and chorus to himself, tears of sorrow and fury running down his cheeks as he uttered the words. _

**"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"**

_He wondered what Hermione, Ginny and Ron would think when they heard that Harry killed himself. Hermione knew that ever since Sirius died, Harry had became depressed and wouldn't talk about Sirius' death or memories of Sirius with anyone.

* * *

_

_Hermione sighed and took her keys out of her jacket pocket. She had returned from a date with Ron and was ready to take a nice hot bath. She had been living with Harry, Ron and Ginny ever since they left Hogwarts two months ago. As she and Ron made their way into the apartment, Hermione saw a crumpled figure in a corner of the room, body at an odd angle. _

"_Harry? Is that you?" Hermione called out. The figure didn't answer her. Hermione took a step closer and saw blood on the rug and on the figure's clothes. _

"_Ron! Ginny! Come quick! Something's wrong with Harry!" Hermione commanded. Ron and Ginny came as quickly as they could, arriving two minutes later. _

"_Oh my Merlin! It's Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, putting a hand over her heart. Hermione shot Ginny a confused expression and knelt down next to Harry._ _  
_

**"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me. . ."** _Ginny crooned, softly._

_Ron made his way over to where Harry was and studied him long and hard. One of Harry's wrists was cut open and bleeding. Ron noticed that Harry held a dagger in his unhurt hand. _

"_Why in the name of Merlin would he kill himself?" Ron asked the others. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and back at Harry's crumpled figure._

**"You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me. . ."** _Ron muttered softly enough so that no one would hear him._

_Hermione and Ginny had tears streaming down their cheeks. Ron put one arm around Hermione and kissed her cheek. With his other arm, he put around Ginny's shoulders and held both girls close._

"_I'll make a few calls," Ron told the girls. Both nodded and continued their crying. Hermione stoked Ginny's hair, still sobbing silently. Hermione soothed Ginny the best she could, telling her everything would be okay. Ginny glanced at Hermione and smiled sadly. _

**"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along . . ."** _Hermione whispered softly enough so that no one would hear her. She couldn't believe that Harry was gone from her life forever.

* * *

_

As the bell rang for class to end, Harry woke with a start. Trelawny made her way over to Harry, shawls and hair fluttering in the wind.

"What was it my dear boy?" she inquired, rushing over to him.

"Nothing but a weird dream," Harry simply told her, gathering his school bag and headed out the door, humming a sad tune.

* * *

---:)---

* * *


End file.
